Stardust Wars
by Yume Tenshi
Summary: This is the beginning of a pretty much normal pairing fic, with the exception of 1xOC (Original Character) It's rated PG-13 because it'll be getting pretty violent and kinda steamy in parts
1. A new lady coming to the scene

DISCLAIMER! Ehem, Gundam Wing and all respectful characters are property their original  
owners. Do not sue this poor woman as all she has are her computer and what's left of her bag of  
hershey kisses. ^_^ However, I'll gladly share these, you don't have to sue for one! Hehe, and I'm  
aware these may be a teensy out of character, but for the most part they should be pretty accurate!  
(cept for Heero, he'll get pretty ooc sometimes. But it's my fic so nyah!) And if you like, or want to  
flame me for any specific reason, please review! Kay? On with *clears her throat for effect*  
'Stardust Wars'.  
  
This is all about 3-4 years after Endless Waltz, so no confusion kay?  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
It was your typical February night, cold and wet. It's late, as the lights in the nearby houses  
are all off. One room is illuminated by the faint glare of a computer screen. A figure, tall and long  
haired is sitting in front of it, typing away. The person types three words onto the screen clearly.  
Andromeda - mission accomplished. Before you can move, she turns and glares into your eyes  
with an icy glow. You make the slighest movement and instantaneously she's got you on your back  
with a silver dagger to your throat. One swift move and she could kill you in a heartbeat...  
  
  
  
A.C. 195  
  
A sharp alarm drilled into the woman's head and woke her rudely. With a grunt, she rolled over and slammed her hand onto the clock, hitting the snooze button and the off button simultaneously. She glared at the neon lights and sat up in bed, her hair a tangled mess and her computer still up from the night before. Papers fluttered as she flung her blankets back and she realized she'd fallen asleep while she'd been working. Groaning, she picked up all of the papers and stacked them with the others. She would have to re-sort them all before they'd be of any use at all. She cocked her eyebrow at the paperwork and grabbed her clothes off of her dresser's top. Before she began work, she thought a shower and a bite to eat sounded pretty good.  
After an hour in the shower, she walked out with a dark green tank top and black jeans and plunked down to the breakfast bar in the basement of her 'home'. If that's really what you could call it. She'd inherited the house from her deceased grandparents and only used it when on buisiness. She flipped a switch and turned on the news while she rummaged around the kitchen for something to eat. She reached into a cupboard and was shocked to find she actually had cereal here. Shrugging it off, she poured it into a bowl and reached for the milk from the fridge. She turned towards the muted TV and suddenly her bowl overflowed with milk. An MS was sitting onscreen. Dropping the carton, the woman dashed from the house and went off towards the scene they'd  
been reporting on channel 3 news.   
It wasn't too hard to find the main center of attention when she'd stepped outside. Everyone was headed to see the mobile suit. Alexis groaned. At this rate, she would never get to the MS and further more, she wouldn't be able to get in real close with a throng of pedestrians. She spied a towering brick building up ahead and quickly ducked into the alley leading away from the pack of people. As she turned, she ran straight into a man about as tall as she was with wild brown hair. He gave her a wicked glare and grunted and she made her way away from him as to not make herself look like a threat. Turning away, she made a few other twists and turns around the city and made her way behind the mammoth machine and stared up it. All of a sudden, a hollow  
click was heard and she turned towards the sound, hand on her gun's holster incase of emergency. It was that same wild haired man whom she'd run into in the alley.  
"Who are you?" he demanded in a flat voice. Alexis tightened her grip on the gun's handle and remained silent to his inhibiting questions. "I'm only asking you once more. Tell me who you are or I am going to have to kill you." he again said, the hammer of the gun withdrawn, ready to fire on a second's desicion. Alexis turned away and faked innocence while whipping her gun out and firing. She was too slow, or his reaction time too fast, as he too fired. Both bullets struck. His a better aim, took her in the upper shoulder, while hers hit him in the upper arm. Alexis cried out, while the man across from her did not. He just gazed at her with his ever so pensive stare and  
waited. His resiliency amazed her, while the thick and flowing blood trickled down her back and shoulder. A dull pain began to force it's way into her mind and she felt her eyelids beginning to flutter. All too suddenly, she fell to her knees and silently cursed herself for now being in the hands of someone who'd already tried to kill her. Weakly, she forced her eyes open slightly and could feel she was being carried over a shoulder. Looking around, she realized she'd passed out and she  
could tell it was the man who'd shot her that was carrying her. The irony of that would have made her sick, could she have thought straight that is. After a while of walking, she noticed it was useless to try and keep herself alert and awake. After all, to get out and away from this guy would take all the strength she could muster.  
  
~~~~  
  
Like? Hate? Think I need mental help here? Hehe, well if I get some good reviews, or I just get bored again, I'll be writing more. In the mean time, check out 'The Halo of Death' also written by yours truly. A poem about Duo and his losses all through his life.  
~Natsumi~ 


	2. Anger rising

-Disclaimer- I don't own the G-wing boys or gals, just Alexis Xalias. And please, she's a very fragile woman, don't steal her. =^_^=  
  
- those are thoughts. Just thought I'd mention that. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
Alexis' eyes opened and she found herself in a brightly lit room, and she was not alone. A rag was tied around her mouth so she couldn't speak, and she was bound to a bedpost to keep her from going anywhere. She grew slightly impatient, as the man wouldn't turn around so she began stomping her foot. Eventually, she got a response, but this was definitely not the same man who'd brought her here. He was shorter, with sandy blonde hair. He'd been fixing two cups of tea while  
he'd be ignoring her. As he turned around, he smiled brightly. "So you're awake." he said, turning with a teacup in his hands. "Would you like a drink?" Alexis glared at him, was this guy blind? "Oh.. I'm sorry miss. Heero tends to take precautions." Alexis's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he came over and untied her wrists. Heero..  
Alexis pulled the cloth from her mouth and wiped the corner slightly. "So.. where exactly am.. holy..." Alexis's attention had turned out the window. She must had been in a mansion! A huge lawn tumbled out from the window and an olympic sized pool was around the bend, only visible by the occasional splashes of water that fell onto the concrete. Quatre came up next to her and looked out the window. "You're at my house." "You.. own all of this?" He blushed a little and looked down, "Well me and my sisters." Alexis let out a low whistle until she heard the door click open behind her. Instinctively, her hand felt for her gun but nothing was there. No gun. No holster. "I took  
your weapons." the voice said. That voice... Alexis turned and looked the man in the eyes. "You're the f***ing bastard who shot me!" she yelled, storming up towards him. Quatre bit his lip and lightly  
touched Alexis's arm. "Please, you don't have to be afraid he.." Alexis shook his hand away roughly and began a staredown with Heero. The man just would not, for anything, break. Quatre sighed until he heard a chirpy voice bounding down the hall towards them. "Ya know, Quatre I am  
really lovin' it here. How long until your sis.." his words were cut off as he noticed Heero and Alexis still dead even. "So I see sleeping beauty's finally awaken. Hey babe, what took ya?" Alexis brought her attention to the other for a moment and instantly found herself chest first on the floor, Heero pinning her down with an arm twisted behind her back. "Heero!" the man with the braid yelled, trying to pry him off of her. The more he pulled, the worse Alexis's arm hurt. "You Braided  
Baka quit pulling him unless you want my a-" her words stopped with an ear piercing scream as she felt several pops in her shoulder joint. She was dropped and lied down on the floor, breathing angrily and watching the movement of the feet around her. Quatre immediately tried helping her up. "Oh miss, I'm so sorry! He really does have problems with treating people respectfully.." The braided guy nodded and lifted her up around the waist. "Yeah.. and sorry, I had no idea he was  
yanking your arm out of the socket." Alexis held her shoulder with a grimace and stared at Heero. "Just what's your problem? You stole my damn gun, you had me tied to the bedpost like some cheap hooker and now you're injuring my OTHER arm, the one you were so kind as to NOT shoot.  
What the hell kind of suicidal maniac are you?!" Duo stared at Heero and almost laughed. "You had some chick tied up in here?? Hoo.. good thing you finally killed Relena, she would have had YOU killed for doing that!" Heero glared at Duo and then turned his attention to Alexis. "You didn't answer my question. I warned you and then you fired first. And you have the nerve to tell me I'm a maniac?" his voice was monotone and emotionless the entire time and Alexis smirked at him.  
"Yeah well my buisiness is my buisiness and I don't answer to strangers who come up and threaten to shoot me if I don't give over my vitals." Heero did nothing but grunt to that and walked from the room. Quatre sighed and Duo walked on over next to Alexis. "Soo.. what's a pretty thing like you doing being shot by that guy?" Alexis gave Duo a look that said plainly 'stay away from me..' and he took the hint as he nodded a little and looked to Quatre as he left with a low voice. "She's all yours buddy."  
"Would you like some tea? I'm sure it will calm your nerves. You do look awfully tense." Quatre offered, holding the cup out. Alexis sighed and nodded. "Thank you.." After some moments of utter silence, Alexis looked out the window and spoke. "It's so lovely out here.. but how far from that Mobile Suit are we..?" Quatre shook his head. "Oh don't worry miss, there's absolutely nothing to worry about with that." Alexis looked up at Quatre and said one word. "Liar."  
  
~~~~~~  
Dun Dun DUN! What does Alexis know that Quatre's not letting in on? Or do the pilots even know yet?? Find out in the next chapter of.. Stardust Wars! 


	3. Questions Un-answered

~~~~~~  
Quatre's eyes grew large at her accusation. "Miss, I assure you I am no-" "Listen," Alexis interuppted, "I know you're trying to be nice and sweet since I was abducted by some crazed lunatic with a gun, and yeah thanks and all but I really want to get out of here and now if you don't mind.." Alexis stood up but in the doorway was a tall brown haired man. His hair swept over his left eye yet you could see the electricity in his other, brightly shining towards you. "I'm sorry. But you can't do that." he said, as though he'd heard every word. "Watch me.." she growled, preparing to push him out of the way, but behind him stood Heero.  
"Come back for my other arm?" Alexis asked, rolling her eyes and retreating to the bed she'd been sitting on. Heero walked in and dropped a pile of papers onto her lap. "Care to explain all of this?" "No?" Heero brought his hand back, as though to strike her but Quatre stepped in. "Please, let's not fight. She's been through enough hasn't she Heero?" Heero grunted and picked up a paper before Alexis could stop him. "So.. your name is.. Maremaia Barton??" his voice almost  
broke in disbelief and she smirked. "Not really as bright as you make out to be are you?" Heero narrowed his eyes and by this time, the braided haired man was back, along with an oriental man with short black hair, staring through the doorway. "Answer me.. who are you?" Heero tried again asking. Alexis just shook her head. "Sorry.. but I don't and won't answer to you.. Heero Yuy." Everyone in the room's eyes grew wide as Alexis stood up. "It's a shame I know all of you.. but not  
a one of you know me. A damned shame...." and with that, she looked out the window a second and then threw her shoulder through the glass, falling down the two stories to the grass below.  
Cries of shock could be heard as she fell and once she reached the ground, she tucked her legs under and rolled a couple feet before standing up and bolting towards the edge of Quatre's property. She looked back with a smirk and as soon as she did, her victorious feeling fell and was soon replaced with fear as Heero had followed her. Straight out the window. Quatre and the others were following, trying to catch Heero, who was in hot pursuit of Alexis.  
"Heero!! Look!" Quatre cried as Heero shifted his gaze up only millimeters to see a missle fired, heading towards the city where the mobile suit had been uncovered. Alexis stopped for a moment and almost fell as she stared at the missle above her head. "Get down!" Heero yelled as he tackled her and held her to the ground as the missle hit target. A deafening boom was heard and the very ground beneath the two of them shook. A moment later, a fiery blast of air was felt, surging out from the impact site and Heero rolled off of Alexis's back and stood up, looking back to his comrades. Quatre seemed a little shaken, Wufei and Trowa were indifferent as they stood and Duo rushed up to the two of them. "Hey down there, feeling alright? Might not want to jump out a window next time they're going to blow the hell out of that doll you were so interested in." Alexis rolled onto her back and sat up, one knee was drawn to her chest as she looked up at Duo and Heero. Before she could speak, the other three came towards them and Wufei was the first to break the silence. "Maybe you should have left her tied up Quatre.. women and their independent streaks..." he muttered as Quatre tried to help up Alexis but with little luck as she shook away his  
hand and stared towards the spot targeted by that mysterious missle. "Quatre.. you've lied." she said, standing up and brushing her jeans off from the dirt and grass. "Duo.. your jokes aren't funny. Wufei.. shut the living hell up. And Heero? Why is my information so damn important to you?" With that, she stood up and walked back towards the house as Quatre's manganacs rushed outdoors to see if he was alright.  
The men stood and looked at each other after Alexis walked away and Heero turned to follow her. "Why are you even trying man. She hates you!" Duo said, examining his braid to make sure not a single hair was out of place or singed. "She just might tell me what I need to know.. or maybe she won't. I won't know until I try." With that, he walked off, following Alexis's footsteps. "Nobody ever said he was the brightest suicidal maniac.." Duo muttered, heading back towards the  
house. "No use staying out here when the girl's going back on her own." Trowa shook his head. "She needs to gain trust in us before she'll do anything.." To this, Quatre nodded. "I should have been more truthful.. especially once she knew I was lying." Wufei walked back in silence, stunned that a woman said such things to him and almost ashamed that he couldn't do a thing about it either.  
"Are you in there?" Heero asked, his voice withdraw and worn. After hearing papers rustling, he opened the door to see Alexis, sitting with her papers scattered everywhere and glass shards littering the floor. "Why did you try and run away?" he asked, standing in front of her as she leafed through a small stack of paperwork. "Could be because I need my laptop.. amongst other things. Freedom is a nice luxury you know." she said sourly. "I have your laptop. It's in my room. Very well protected.. but not completely secured. So... Alexis Curie Xalias.. what is it you're doing with those papers?" At that, Heero and Alexis locked eyes and waited...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahh, Heero's playing inquisition with Alexis! Will she cave? Will she break? Will there be more bloodshed? Find out in chapter 4 of.. Stardust Wars! 


	4. Attacks sent

"Hacking computer files is a serious offense Mr. Yuy." Alexis stated as she turned her attention away from Heero, beginning to pick up a handful of papers and sorting them in her lap. Heero leaned down and grabbed her cheeks with his hands, turning her to face him. Alexis yanked away and slapped Heero across the face hard. Heero flinched, she'd struck him! Alexis's eyes flashed angrily as she stood nose to nose with Heero. "How.. dare you touch me. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Another deafening boom was heard and Quatre came rushing into the room. "I'm afraid this little liason of your miss, is about to become more than just a weekend trip." "What??" Alexis looked at Quatre as Heero stepped forward. "They're getting closer, we need to get back  
where we belong." he explained, trying to take Alexis's arm. For once, she let Quatre lead her but stopped. "Wait.. my paperwork!" she turned and whisked all the papers into her arms and looked up at Heero. "You get my laptop, wherever it is. I refuse to leave without it." Heero grunted and left the room while Quatre hurried everyone along. "Bring only what you don't have out there already." he said, prodding everyone to finish getting what they needed from the mansion. "What's going  
on?" Alexis demanded, staring at all the boys running rampant around the living room. "We need to relocate.. I think the Denkim's forces finally found us." Quatre sighed, watching as everyone  
emerged from different areas of the house. "Denkim.." Alexis whispered, her eyes changed from serious to almost broken.  
"Come on." Heero said, appearing behind her, his laptop and her own in his hands. Alexis held out her hand to get the laptop, but instead Heero grasped it in his and bolted from the house, making up for the time they'd lost while she waited for him and the other's left ahead of them. Quatre'd started up the old pickup truck they used for going here and there and Heero and Alexis came up, throwing their things into the back and Alexis climbed up, piling her papers under the  
laptop so they wouldn't blow away once they started. Heero and Duo were in the back with her as Quatre slammed the truck into gear and took off down the road.  
After about an hour, dusk had set in and they finally arrived at the small cottage in the woods. As they arrived, Duo shook Alexis's shoulder and woke her up. "Welcome to your new home.." he said, climbing over the edge of the truck and offering a hand for her to get down. The guys really were trying to make her feel at home. Quatre and Duo at least.. and she felt a little bit rude for her attitude in the beginning, so she accepted it and then reached back over to get her  
papers and laptop and found the missing! "Where did - oh.." Heero stood beside her, holding all of her possesions she'd brought along in his hands. Embarassed, she took them from him and was lead inside by the 5 pilots.  
"We seem to have a little problem..." Quatre said, as everyone entered the room. "We only have 4 rooms.. Trowa and I share, and Heero, Duo and Wufei.. you're all by yourselves. Someone is either going to have to move in with each other, or let her sleep in your rooms with you." Duo's hand shot up as a voulenteer. "She can stay with me!" "She'll be in my room." Heero's voice broke through, walking off towards his own room and leaving a sour faced Duo behind. "Aww, why can't she stay with me?" he pouted, following Heero. "Because I'm afraid of what you may try with her." he said flatly, opening his door and plugging the laptop in as soon as he got to the desk. "Ahhh I  
seee.." he said, grinning that boyish grin. "So Heero's got a little crush.. don't worry buddy, I won't try stealing your girlfriend over there." he said, jerking his head towards Alexis who was talking with  
Quatre out in the living room still. "Omae o koruso.." Heero said, looking up at Duo. "Yeah yeah, I love you too Heero." Duo replied jokingly as he left the room and let Heero work in peace.  
In the living room, Wufei and Trowa had begun putting their personal items away and Alexis sat at the kitchen table with Quatre. "I'm staying with Heero? Well.. I guess it could be worse. I could be smouldering to death in my house. There's always that life versus death thing.." Quatre smiled and passed her a glass of water. "It's not so bad once you get used to them. Heero's really not that bad of a guy. He just has to learn to trust you. And vise versa. I'm sure everything will work out just fine once you spend a week or so together." "Just how long will we be here anyway..?" Alexis asked, sipping the water slowly. "I really don't know.. Denkim and his forces seemed to be gone, since the end of Operation Meteor that is." Quatre admitted, getting himself a glass of water as well. Trowa entered behind Alexis and stood with his hand on the back of her chair. "Everything's made up Quatre. I had some blankets put into Heero's room for the girl." Quatre smiled up at his friend and nodded beneath his hand. "Her name's Alexis Xalias. And thank you Trowa." Alexis looked up and grinned slightly. "Yeah, thanks Trowa." Quatre stood up and picked up the empty glasses from the table. "It's getting kind of late don't you think? We really should get to bed soon." Alexis nodded and stood up as well. Pushing her chair under the table, she bit her lip slightly. "The room's this way." Heero said from down the hall. "Thanks." she said, picking up all of her papers and her laptop and walked down the hall and followed Heero into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alexis stuck in a room with Heero? And for how long?? And what about Alexis's reaction to Denkim's name? What connection does SHE play in all of this? Find out in chapter 5 of Stardust Wars! 


	5. Hiding

As Alexis entered the room, she found Heero clicking away on his laptop and a bare bed with a pile of blankets and fresh sheets across from there. A chair was at the end of the bed and  
she piled her papers and laptop onto it before making her bed. "So.." she said, breaking the silence after a while. Heero looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow. "So what?" "Well.. you were nice enough to let me share your room.." Heero had turned back to his work and shrugged. "Well I figured you'd enjoy it here more than with a woman hater-" "YUY!" "..or with a boy hyped up on horomones." "HEEeero!" Alexis rolled her eyes and walked out to the hallway and shouted down  
the corridor, "You mind here?!" She laughed a little as she came back in and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Do you have any idea on how long we're going to stay here?" she asked, lying down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She heard a few rustles and a soft click as Heero shut his laptop off and slid it beneath a loose floorboard. "I don't know how long we'll be here." he said finally, crawling into his own bed and turning his back to her. "Yeah well.. may as well make the best of it." Alexis said, shuffling under her own blankets and turning onto her side and looking over at Heero. It's not so bad.. Heero's not that bad of a guy. I don't think at least. Never know.. could shoot me  
again.. but maybe he won't. Alexis grinned, Heero'd already fallen asleep across from her. Yawning slightly, she cuddled down into her own bed and pillow. It had been a really.. really long day.  
Once Alexis had finally awaken, Heero was already gone and voices could be heard downstairs. She stretched out and realized that there were several pairs of new clothes at the foot of her bed. Crawling out of bed, she picked up a few of them and looked them over. As she was holding them up to her body, the door opened and Trowa entered. "We did the best we could, we could only estimate the sizes." Alexis smiled, "Oh it's alright Trowa, these will fit just fine. Thanks." With that, Trowa nodded and left the room so she could change in peace.  
"They aren't half bad.." she muttered, looking into the mirror and admiring herself. She grabbed a brush from the pile and pulled the pen out of her hair, allowing her miles of black hair to tumble down to her knees. "Hey there cutie, hungry?" Alexis turned to see Duo leaning against the door frame. "Duo..." Heero warned as he re-entered the room. "Hey, just letting her know that breakfast is on the table." he said, grinning at Alexis then Heero, "unless of course you just want to  
bring it to her yourself..." he said in a sing-song voice. Heero grunted and turned away and Alexis turned back to the mirror, blushing. In the reflection of the mirror, she could see hints of red tint on  
Heero's cheeks as well. "Nah it's cool Duo, I'll go get it myself." she finally said, her cheeks back to normal. "Alright then, see ya down there." he said, turning and whistling while he walked away.  
"Baka.." Heero murmured as Duo left. Alexis giggled, "Oh he's just trying to be nice." she said, pulling her hair up into a long ponytail. "More like thinking you'd be nice in bed..." he said, revealing  
his laptop from beneath the floorboards. Alexis grinned but as he lifted his head, her expression changed to a considerate smile. "Well you're a doll to watch out for me Hee-chan." she said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. "Hee-chan..." Heero said as she'd left. Hee-chan?? Hee-chan... heh he shook his head and plugged the laptop in and began trying to retreive files about a Miss Alexis Curie Xalias.  
Alexis yawned and came into the kitchen where Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were seated around a table. "Is Heero always that quiet?" she asked while pouring a bowl of cereal. "You mean you got him to say more than one word?" Wufei snorted, drinking the last of his juice. "You're lucky to get a grunt out of him." With that, he stood up and washed his glass in the sink before setting it  
on a towel to dry. Alexis grinned, "Yeah well.." "Toast?" Quatre offered. "No thanks." she said, digging into her plain cereal. "Aww babe, how can you EAT that stuff?! There's no sugar on it at  
all!" Duo moaned, coming in and heading for the sugar bowl. Alexis rolled her eyes, "And there's also no fat down here." she said, pointing to her stomach and then poking Duo in his slightly protruding gut. "Hey now.." he said, sulking. "Haha, she's got you there Maxwell." Wufei commented. "Funny." Duo said, plunking into a chair next to Alexis and slinging his arm across the back of hers. "Like your new clothes?" he asked, looking her over. "Yeah, actually I do." she said,  
looking at them herself. A few more pairs of jeans, a couple of turtleneck sweaters, a few tank tops and a pair of jean shorts. Not that bad of a selection. "We would have gotten you some personal  
items but..." Quatre trailed off. Alexis nodded, "Oh I understand!" Quatre breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Good. Would you like to help me out in the backyard?" Alexis finished off her cereal and stood up. "Sure. Just let me get my jacket."  
  
~~~~~  
Alexis is getting along with the G-Wing Boys even better than before. Will it all work out?? Let's find out in chapter 6 of Stardust Wars! 


	6. Going Shopping

After a couple of hours, Heero re-entered the kitchen to find Quatre, Trowa and Alexis washing off an assortment of vegetables. "Thank GOD I went to the store, I would starve with you people!" Alexis, Quatre and Trowa looked around and only saw Heero. Their eyes were huge until Duo  
bounded past Heero with a bag of groceries. "And just WHAT is in there Duo?" Alexis said, eyeing the bag as she washed off a handful of carrots. "Just the essentials." he stated, pulling the bag away from her prying eyes. "Twinkies are really essential aren't they?" Heero said, peering into the bag Duo'd nearly thrown into his chest. "DUO!" Quatre screamed, "You're spending our ration money on sugary snack cakes?!" Duo pulled the bag close to his chest and turned off towards his room. "Hmph, I bought this with my own money thank you very much!"  
As Duo stormed off, Heero took a seat next to Alexis and began washing off some tomatoes and onions. "Sooo.. where've ya been all day?" Alexis asked, watching him from the corner of her eye. "Hnn.." he replied, placing the onions into a large bucket Quatre'd set out.  
"Talkative, aren't you?" she said, standing up and brushing her hands off on her pants. "Well Quatre, I think I'm going to go and get those certain things you had a problem with." she winked and before she could reach the keys, Heero jingled them and stood up as well. "I'm driving." Alexis shrugged and headed back towards their room. "Okay. Just let me get the money." As she left, Quatre lugged the bucket towards Heero and eyed him suspiciously. "Why so eager to drive her somewhere?" he asked, brushing his hand across his forehead. "I learned a few things about our guest.. I don't think it's safe for her to be out alone." Quatre nodded. "Whatever you believe is right Heero."  
"You going to just stay here?" Alexis asked, opening the door of the truck. Heero opened his as well and stepped out. "Guess not." she said, hopping out and shutting the door behind her. "What's so secret about this place?" Heero asked while looking around. Alexis giggled. "Um Heero, it's not the kind of secret you and your friends keep.." she said with a laugh as she walked in the front doors of Victoria's secret. Heero grunted and followed behind her. Whatever she did, he had to keep an eye on her. As she walked into a dim lit corner, Heero realized just what they'd come shopping for. "Why didn't you tell me this was what you needed to buy?!" he asked in a horrified  
whisper. Alexis wasn't looking. She was more interested in what they had in stock. She chose a few things and walked behind a curtain. Heero was in a state of shock for a moment and then looked around for Alexis. "Alexis!" he whispered and looked down to see her feet beneath the  
curtain. He walked over and yanked the curtain open, revealing a scantily clad Alexis. "Heero!" she hissed and Heero blushed furiously. "Alexis! I'm so sorry!" he shut the curtain quickly and noticed  
his hands were shaking as an intense wave of emotion swept over him.  
A moment later, Alexis came out, her cheeks redder than the curtain. "I think these will be fine." she squeaked, moving on to a different section. Heero followed in silence. Not so much as just being himself, but from the strange emotion that coursed through his veins. The same things went on, Alexis would try on some clothes and then come out, moving on to another section. At the end of their trip, Alexis emerged from the curtain and looked at Heero. "Does this look okay?" she asked, standing barefoot before him in a black satin nightgown, only coming down to her mid-thigh, trimmed in dark blue ribbon. Heero stared and then nodded. "Looks fine..." he whispered, the  
feeling returning even more than before. She went back into the room and emerged in her own clothing, a whole basket full of things with her. As they paid for it, Heero remained silent. Once they got into the truck, Heero spilled out an apology. "Alexis, I'm so sorry for barging in on you like that. But I was doing this research about you and it's not safe for you to be out alone and I.." Heero trailed off as he felt Alexis's hand on his arm. "You.. were worried.. about... me?" Heero turned away and started the truck. Alexis fell silent but then laughed a little. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning to her for a moment. "Well.. now I don't have to worry about you snooping through my  
clothes to see what all I've got, you already know!" she grinned and Heero's cheeks grew bright red as they turned down the dirt road towards the cottage. 


	7. Peeking around the corners

Once they arrived back at the house, Quatre milled around them for a moment. "You found what you needed right Alexis?" he asked, his arms full of wooden logs. "Oh yeah, it's plenty." she smiled, heading towards her and Heero's room. "Everything went alright.. right Heero?" Quatre asked quietly as Alexis dissapeared. "Hnn.." he said, following Alexis into the bedroom. Quatre stood puzzled, Heero's cheeks were tinted slightly pink. "Think the perfect solider's got a crush?" Trowa asked, coming up behind Quatre. "I wouldn't go that far.. but he did seem strange." Quatre admitted. "Well we'll know when the time's right." Trowa said, taking some of the load out of Quatre's arms. "Yes. We will." Quatre smiled, following Trowa to the wood box.  
Alexis put away the last nightgown as the door clicked open. "Hey Hee-chan." she said, not turning around. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, typing the password into his screensaver. "Oh just because." she smiled, sitting down next to him. "So whatcha been doin'?  
Besides looking up stuff about me and my past?" Heero didn't answer and clicked on a photograph on his screen. "That's you. Isn't it?" he said, pointing to a woman with short brown hair, standing aside Denkim, during Operation Meteor. "Yes.. that was me." she admitted with a sigh. "What were you doing there?" he asked, clicking and typing away. Alexis leaned back and lied down while staring at the ceiling. "Good pay?" Heero turned and looked at her. "Tell me Alexis." Alexis gulped.  
"I'm the step-sister.." Heero blinked. "The step-sister of who?" "The step-sister... of the real Trowa Barton."  
Suddenly the door burst open and Duo lay sprawled across the floor. "Hehe.. um.. hi there guys! Hungry? Thirsty? You know, Quatre makes some mean lemonade if you want some and.. hehe.. I think I'll be leaving now.. later!" Duo got up and quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Baka..." Heero muttered. "Who? Him or me?" Alexis asked as she laughed and sat up. "You know who I'm talking about." Heero said, clicking a button and shutting the laptop off.  
"You surprise me Alexis. I didn't think you would cave so easily. Why did you?" Alexis turned and looked Heero in the eyes, "I trust you. Heero Yuy." The feeling came back. Damn! What was making him do this? Heero couldn't move. He was locked into her gaze, the two sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Wufei knocked loudly on the door. Heero shook his head and Alexis blinked. "Yeah Wu-man?" she asked, standing up and opening the door. "Onna... don't EVER call me that! Ugh, you've been around Maxwell one day too many." Heero stood up and looked outside. "It's getting dark.." With that, he slid the laptop into the attic space and stood behind Alexis. "I think I know why Wufei's here..." he said as Quatre's voice rang out. "Dinner!" Alexis laughed and Wufei trotted down the hall in front of them as Heero shut the door behind he and Alexis.  
Around the table, the six of them sat and ate in dead silence. "You know, this is actually pretty good Quatre. You can really cook." Alexis smiled, taking another bite of meatloaf. "Why thank you. You know, you should really try and cook, I'll bet you're pretty good at it, living alone and all." Alexis grinned and Heero coughed in the middle of a bite of dinner. His expression changed and he slid a finger into his mouth and pulled out a... bobby pin. "There it is!" Duo  
exclaimed happily. Heero's eyes changed to horror and Quatre laughed nervously. "Eh.. Duo helped me cook dinner tonight... as punishment for buying all those snacks." Alexis looked at Trowa, who's stoic face twitched at the corners of his mouth. Heero stood up, taking his plate and dumping the contents into the trash can. Everyone looked at everyone else except for Duo, who was watching Heero. "Hey man, can I at least have my pin back?" That was all it took and Alexis burst into giggles. Wufei tried to conceal it, but only ended up making Alexis and Quatre laugh harder. Trowa even laughed quietly and Heero stood amongst it all, trying to look serious and only causing more laughter. "You will never cook here again Bakagami." Heero said, rolling his eyes as he headed into the backyard. 


	8. Here's to the night

After she finished washing dishes with Trowa, Alexis crept out into the backyard and watched Heero who was sitting in the grass, staring at the starry sky. "Heero?" she asked, coming up behind him and sitting behind his turned back. "Hm?" Heero looked behind him and noticed Alexis's bright green eyes watching him, full of concern. "Thought you might be a little chilly." she said, handing him his leather jacket. Heero took it from her and then looked at her. She sat, staring at the sky  
with her back to him. She, like him, was only wearing a tanktop in the cold. Heero turned and slid the jacket around her shoulders. Alexis's cheeks flushed and she looked back to Heero, who stood up and headed towards the house. As he walked in, he looked at her and then turned away. Alexis sat outside, staring at the crescent moon which hung seemingly above her and Heero's room. She yawned and stood up. It was very late.  
Alexis walked into the bedroom and found Heero emerging from the ajoined bathroom. His hair was wild and wet from showering, he stood there in a long shirt and shorts. Alexis smiled and picked up her own things and headed into the shower herself. Hot water ran from the faucet and she inhaled the steam and scent of soap deeply. Stepping into the shower, she turned the overhead shower on and let the water flow over her. As she stood there, washing her long black hair, she couldn't shake Heero's attitude change. At first, he shot her. And now, just today he'd walked in on her dressed in nothing but some lingere and then he apologized. And then the jacket... Heero of all people... Alexis shook her head and finished washing up. As she dried off, she  
braided her hair into a long thick braid, so it wouldn't tangle. She came out into the bedroom, dressed in the nightgown Heero'd first seen draped over her in the store. Heero stopped reading and looked up at her for a moment, a small sigh escaped his lips and his eyes grew wide and he turned back down to his book hastily.  
Alexis pretended she didn't notice and slightly stretched her arms above her head before crawling into bed. "G'night Hee-chan." she said, turning away from him. "Goodnight Alexis." he said, staring towards her back. After a few moments, Heero stood up and turned the light off in the room. As he returned towards the beds, he looked at his and then at Alexis's and leaned over her. He held his breath slightly and leaned down closer. Alexis sensed someone over her and rolled onto her back. "Heer-" her words were cut off as he leaned in and kissed her. Heero felt a slight stab of fear and almost guilt as he sat on the bed and continued kissing her, his hands holding himself over her prone body. Alexis was in a state of shock for a moment before returning the kiss. So this was why he was acting so strangely.. she thought, in a silent state of bliss. Heero broke away and cursed himself. "Alexis.. I.. don't know wh-" Alexis put her finger over his lips. "Heero it's okay." Alexis sat up but Heero stood up and went over to his own bed. "No.. it's not." he said, crawling into bed and burying himself in blankets. Alexis laid back and looked up into the pitch  
black ceiling. "Heero?" she whispered, looking towards him after a while. No answer. She tried again, "Hee-chan?" Still no answer. Alexis sat up and slid out of bed. She leaned down over him and heard his rythmic breathing before nodding slightly. He was asleep. Alexis took a slight breath and crawled into bed next to Heero. "Goodnight Heero.." she whispered and lightly kissed his cheek. Turning onto her side, she yawned and slowly fell asleep.  
As they awoke, Heero found himself staring into Alexis's sleeping face. A small smile trailed across his lips and he kissed her forehead. "Mm.. wha..?" Alexis woke up slowly and found herself lying in bed aside Heero. "Heero.. I.." Alexis looked around and laughed softly. "I guess I got lonely?" Heero smiled more and pulled Alexis close. "Alex-chan.." he murmured, nuzzling her neck with his soft, wild hair. Alexis smiled and closed her eyes, her arms found their way around Heero and she looked at the clock quickly. It was 9 in the morning. "The others will be here soon to find us." she said, her fingers playing in the ends of his hair. "..damn." Alexis laughed and tried sitting up but Heero pushed her back down onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere." he said, his voice changing into the monotone and gruff voice he'd used when they first met. Alexis's eyes widened as he reached behind him. Then from out of nowhere.. a pillow smacked Alexis on the top of the head. Heero grinned and Alexis laughed. "Hee-chan! Don't scare me like that!" she too grabbed a pillow and the fight officially began.  
After twenty minutes of beating each other with pillows, the two were lying in bed, each with a pillow in hand. Alexis giggled and Heero laughed gently. Then Alexis took a cheap shot at Heero and smacked him square in the face. Heero sat up and pinned Alexis down on the mattress. Before attacking, he tossed the pillow behind him and leaned down, kissing Alexis forcefully. Alexis didn't hesitate and kissed him back slowly. As she and Heero were engaged in their tounge war, Duo bound into the room. "Heero, Alexis! Breakfast is.. HEY! Heero!" Duo ran up and yanked Heero off of Alexis. "Dude! What are you doing!?" Heero looked at Duo and then Alexis. Alexis shook her head and looked a little blank. Heero looked at Duo again. "What did it look like I was doing?" "You coulda locked your door if you were gonna rape the poor girl." he said gruffly, yanking Alexis by the arm. "Come on babe." Alexis pulled away. "Rape? Me? HA! Don't go jumping to conclusions Duo." Heero put his arm around Alexis's waist and she snuggled up close. "Why would I rape her? All we did was kiss.." he said, patting her shoulders. "You go get dressed okay? I'll meet you down for breakfast." Alexis nodded and picked up a few things to wear before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Duo looked at Alexis and then stared at Heero. "You mean you two.." Heero's eyes got wide. "No! We didn't do THAT!" Duo looked from Alexis's  
almost perfect bed to Heero's. "Either she's a real quiet and solid sleeper, or we had someone not just sharing his room." Heero felt his cheeks get hot. "It's not like we did anything. We just slept is  
all.." Duo grinned and turned around. "Whatever you say man, whatever you say." 


	9. Running away again.. only to be found

As Alexis came into the kitchen, she yawned and stretched towards the ceiling. "Mornin' all." she said, sitting down next to Heero. Quatre passed a tray of sliced fruit towards her and smiled. "Glad to see you're up. Did you sleep well?" Alexis nodded and picked a few things off of the tray. "Very well, thanks." Heero served her some french toast and then stood up. "I have to get some things taken care of... I'll be back later." He then walked off, leaving the other pilots and Alexis at the table. As Heero left, Duo leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head with a glint in his eyes. "Soo.. Alexis.. how'd you sleep again?" Alexis shot Duo a look and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all looked at Alexis curiously. "What's he talking about Alexis?" Quatre asked, getting up from his seat to get the pot of hot water for his tea. "She just ended up in a brutal tounge war with  
the perfect soldier. That's all." Duo stated matter-of-factly. Quatre froze and dropped his teacup and even Trowa could find emotion as he looked shocked. Wufei froze in his chair and nearly fainted. "Heero... kissed someone? As in.. he did it on his own will?" Trowa asked amazed. "Oh geez people!" Alexis groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like we're having sex or something! I mean for pete's sake, he kissed me. That's all!" Quatre came out of his coma and bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of teacup. "Oh Quatre.. let me help you with that." Alexis knelt down to pick up pieces of porcelain. "Well it would explain why Heero's been acting so strangely." Wufei said, putting his dishes away. "Yeah, it would." Trowa admitted. "Can we please not talk about it? It's kinda, well you know, personal." Alexis said, throwing the handful of ceramic in the trash can. "Sure Alexis, no problem." Duo said, smirking. "I'll just ask Heero!" Alexis's head  
snapped up and she made a diving lunge, grasping Duo's ankle. Duo fell down onto the floor and Alexis scrambled onto the back of the pilot. "You will NOT bother Heero with all this, it's our buisiness and I think he'd agree when I say we'd like to keep it that way." With that, Alexis got up and off of Duo's back and grabbed her white jacket, walking out of the cabin in a blaze of anger and frustration. "Man.. only she'd be the one Heero'd go with. I mean, she's as insane and crazy as that guy. And hell, she's got the guts to slap him, shoot him, right up Heero's alley eh?" Duo said, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Duo, why don't you just drop it like she asked?" Trowa  
inquired, getting Quatre the broom to get the last pieces of porcelain.  
Alexis found herself walking through the woods alone. She kicked at some gravel and looked up into the trees. It was early in the morning, well mid-morning that is. She smiled and grasped a tree branch and swung herself up into the tree. She climbed a little ways, maybe 15 feet off of the ground. She sat on the branch and swung her feet, idly daydreaming. She remembered yesterday, when Heero'd told her that it wasn't safe for her to be about and alone. She knew she'd have felt safer if Heero were with her, but she didn't want to deal with the other four pilots. Especially Duo. Heero'd understand that. She leaned against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes, wondering how akward she'd look asleep in the limbs of a pine tree. Alexis didn't think she'd sleep long, if at all. She heard the voices of the pilots calling her name. Quatre and Trowa. She looked to the sky, at least four hours had passed. Had she really slept that long? She quietly climbed the tree higher, keeping as still as she could, so not to alert the two below her. She looked down and caught sight of Trowa ahead of Quatre. "She didn't run off you don't think?" Quatre shook his head. "No, she wouldn't run off. I don't think that is. I mean, Heero'd find her, she knows that. I'm sure he's frantic right now. When he came home, he tore the place apart looking for her. I hope Duo's okay.. Heero hit him pretty hard." Trowa nodded, "Well Duo.. was sort of asking for it. I mean, I do feel a little sorry for him. He's not going to get rid of that headache anytime soon." Quatre and Trowa walked some more, calling out Alexis's name. She made not a sound until they passed. She  
breathed heavily, as she'd been holding her breath quite a while. As she did, a sound rustled in the trees and a pair of Prussian blue eyes stared into her green ones. "Heero..." Alexis sighed. Heero leaned forward and grasped her in his arms. He pulled her close, inhaling the smell of her body wash, deodorant and her shampoo all at once. "Christ Alexis.. don't scare me like that." Alexis shook her head, "Oh Heero, I'm sorry. I just.." Heero pulled back a little and nodded. "I know  
Alexis.. come on, let's just get home okay? We'll talk then." Alexis nodded and Heero led her down the long descent down the tree. 


	10. Finding the answers they were looking fo...

Heero and Alexis walked in the door, dirty and hands sticky from the sap high up in the branches of the tree. Heero leaned in and whispered to Alexis to go into their room and wash up while he'd talk with the pilots. She nodded and left, shutting her and Heero's door behind her quietly. As she went into the bathroom, she could hear an argument taking place in the kitchen. Wufei and Heero were going at it, over her no doubt. Alexis sighed, she'd caused more trouble than anything else  
since Heero'd shot her and drug her to Quatre's mansion. She turned the water on and it heated quickly. Steam filled the small bathroom and Alexis slowly stripped down from her turtleneck and jeans. She stood in her bra and panties and gently inhaled a long breath of steam. She rolled the panties down and reached around her back to unfasten her bra but she was met with a pair of warm hands. She turned around, shocked that she hadn't heard the door and there stood Heero. Already without most of his clothing, the pilot stood only in a pair of black boxer shorts. He turned her around and unfastened the bra himself before taking his hands and wrapping them around Alexis's waist. "Alexis..." he sighed softly, pulling her closer and kissing her neck gently from her ear to her collarbone. He let her waist go and motioned for her to get into the shower and not let the water just keep running. As she did so, she heard a soft rustling and the curtain slowly pushed itself aside and Heero looked deep into her eyes, entering behind her.  
Alexis could feel her heart beating faster, her eyes widening slowly as he grasped a bottle of shampoo and began to slowly wash Alexis's long flowing black hair. She softly sighed and Heero worked shampoo through her hair carefully, before he pushed her shoulder gently so she turned around and rinsed her hair of all the shampoo. She leaned her head back and rinsed her hair herself, feeling Heero's hands hold her waist securely. As she finished, she leaned up and Heero pulled her close, brushing his fingertips across her cheek and kissing her with an intense lust. Heero turned, his hair soaking in the hot water as Alexis's own fingers slowly crept up into his hair. She took the shampoo bottle Heero'd used on her hair and began washing Heero's hair, working her fingertips into his scalp and kissing Heero's own neck and breathing lightly against his ear. As she finished washing Heero's hair, Heero's left hand reached back and turned the water off  
while his right stayed firmly planted on her waist. The two stopped kissing each other for a moment, just long enough to wrap themselves into separate towels and exit into their room. As Alexis approached Heero, he backed away and went to the door. He looked it over and then  
secured two locks, one on the doorknob and the other at the top of the doorway. He then turned back to Alexis and she walked into his open arms.  
The two found their way to Alexis's perfectly made bed. Heero leaned Alexis down onto her back and kissed her with the uncertainty that he had the first time he'd kissed her, in this exact same position. He climbed up onto Alexis's bed and sat over her with his legs on either side of her. As he kissed her, he slowly went down her body, kissing her cheek, her ear and down her neck. As he reached the edge of her towel, he leaned back up and kissed against Alexis's ear. "Do you want me to do this Alexis..?" he asked, genuine concern and emotion in his voice. Alexis looked up to Heero with a child-like innocence in her eyes and reached her arms around Heero's neck before  
pulling him close and kissing him with a fiery passion. Heero took this as a signal to keep going and he slowly worked Alexis's towel down. As he exposed one of her breasts, he felt a wave of emotion wash over him and a new sensation throughout his body. Alexis squrimed beneath Heero  
slightly and as he looked down, he immediately knew why. He took his rough hand and slowly carressed Alexis's breast with it, while Alexis continued kissing Heero, her arms and slender hands slowly sliding down Heero's curved back. She pushed Heero to the side gently until he was lying on his back. Alexis turned and sat up upon Heero, looking down into his dark blue eyes. She sat up on her knees a moment and unwrapped Heero's towel from his waist and then her own. As she leaned down, she was only able to brush her lips across Heero's before he took her waist in his hands. He lifted her gently and then set her down a little lower than where she had been sitting. Alexis felt a slight push against her nether reigon and adjusted her position, making it easier on both herself and Heero. As Alexis sank down, she heard a low moan escape Heero's lips, followed by a slightly higher pitched but just as soft, moan come from her own mouth. Heero kept his grasp on her waist and pulled her down to him, pausing before kissing her. "Alexis.." he murmured, stroking her hair. "Yes.. Heero?" she asked, her own finger tracing across his cheek. "I.. I.. oh hell Alexis, Ai Shiteru." Heero pulled Alexis closer and kissed her fiercely, fully impaling Alexis on his member. Alexis cried out, invoulentarily breaking away from Heero. Heero leaned up, kissing Alexis softly. "Gomen ne.. I.. didn't know that would happen." Alexis softly sighed and moved herself up and down slowly against and away from Heero. Heero groaned with his deep and raspy voice and arched his back to Alexis. As he did so, Alexis leaned down and kissed his chest several times. Making her way up, she moved to the side and kissed against his nipples, circling it and then moving to the other one and doing the same. As Alexis kept kissing Heero, she could feel him pressing against her more, the friction becoming more and more every stroke they made.  
Alexis leaned her head back, god she was in bliss. Heero pulled her down, kissing her passionately, his tounge roaming her mouth like a child searching for christmas presents. Alexis moaned into Heero's mouth and worked against him. The two lovers pressed harder, both deeply involved in the pleasuring of the other. Heero arched his back, pressing into Alexis further. She closes her eyes and arches her own back, the two of them climaxing at the same time. Alexis and Heero lied there for what seemed like an eternity. Alexis sat up and slowly slid off of Heero but stayed at his side, trapped in his warm embrace. Heero pulled her closer, his head nuzzled into her neck. Alexis took the blanket and covered them both beneath the blankets. 


	11. The morning after

The next morning, Alexis awoke without Heero beside her. As she sat up, she found him standing before her, dressed and showered already. She yawned and stretched her arms up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Heero." she said, using the blanket to modestly cover herself as she stood up to get her clothes for the day. As she passed Heero, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. With that, he went to his desk and sat down to his laptop as she went into the bathroom to shower and change her clothes. Alexis took a quicker shower this morning and got dressed in a hurry. She combed through her raven hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Through the hazy fog, she saw her reflection. Bright green eyes, glistening as though she'd been through some of  
the best times of her life all over again. Her black hair, partially draping over both shoulders, hiding her cleavage delicately. Her pale white skin, looked as though it had barely been touched at all. She pulled on the lingere she'd worn when Heero walked into the dressing room on her and pulled her shorts and tanktop over them. She sat on a chair in the bathroom corner and began dividing her hair into sections, making two long braids down her back.  
As she exited the bathroom, she noticed the doors had been unlocked already. Heero was sitting behind his desk, munching on a piece of licorice he'd swiped from Duo. Alexis smiled and slipped on a pair of sandals and walking out from her and Heero's bedroom and out into the living room. Wufei and Trowa were already finished eating. Quatre was sipping tea carefully and listening to Duo talk about his favorite TV Show, which was consequently cancelled. "I'm tellin' you  
Quatre, it's not right! They can't cancel Buffy! She's got character, she's got talent, she's-" "Been on the air for almost 7 years?" Alexis interjected, sitting down in a chair beside Quatre and helping herself to a slice of toast. "She's still got it..." Duo pouted. Quatre looked over at Alexis and smiled, "How are you this morning? Sleep well?" Alexis nodded, "Slept very well actually, one of the best." Quatre nodded and stood up to put his teacup away. "Would you like any tea?" Alexis shook her head, "No thank you, I'll just take two cups of coffee." Duo cocked his head at her, "Two? You don't look like the caffeine-dependent type.." Alexis laughed, "Oh no Duo, one's for me the other's for Heero. He's already started working on that laptop of his. He works so hard all the time.." she said, trailing off into a state of thought. Shaking her head, she picked up the two mugs of coffee and  
smiled. "I'll see you guys later." she said, exiting into her and Heero's room once again. "Those two spend entirely too much time together.." Duo muttered, picking up a heavily buttered piece of toast.  
"Well.. you remember what Heero said last night while he was arguing with Wufei. She's a special girl, and coming from Heero, she must be extraordinary. I don't know why he's so facinated in her though. Something in my mind just doesn't click." Quatre said, cleaning up the remaining dishes of his and Duo's. Duo stood up and shrugged. "Well, we'll find out eventually. Unless well.. you know." Quatre's face turned bright red. "Duo you shouldn't say things like that." he said quickly. "Yeah I know," he started, "but I just can't help but wonder what happens behind that closed door." "Hee-chan? I brought you some coffee I.." Alexis looked around, puzzled. She found the room empty, no Heero. No laptop. Nothing. "Heero?" she said again, puzzled by his absence. She set the mugs of coffee on the desktop and looked around. Her laptop was sitting on her bed, opened suspiciously. She ventured over and found an e-mail from Heero sitting in her inbox. Before opening it, she looked up and saw the open window. She turned and locked her and Heero's door before opening the e-mail.  
  
Alexis -   
  
Druid is still coming. He wants you.. I refuse to let him  
get to you. Alexis, I love you. I will come home to you as  
soon as I can...  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
P.S. Mission Accepted.  
  
  
Alexis's eyes got wide, staring blankly into the e-mail. Why was Druid coming back after her now? Why did he still want her? Operation Meteor had died. Died. Nothing was left of it except the young MarieMaia Barton, who was still residing with Colonel Une. At least as last she knew. Alexis snapped the laptop closed and lied down on her tangled mess of a bed with a solemn face. She reached her arms around her pillow and felt cold metal. She looked under her pillow and found yet another note attached with a gun. Alexis - You may need this soon.. Heero. Alexis picked the gun up and slid it into her waist of her jean shorts. She unlocked the door but didn't open it. She looked one time to the door, to the bed and slid the note from Heero into her pocket. She took her jacket and wrapped the sleeves securely around her waist. She turned from the window and went over to Heero's dresser drawers. She took a breath before opening it and withdrawing a dark  
green tanktop. She slid it into a small cloth bag, along with a few of her own items and pushed the window open further. She turned and waved her hand slightly goodbye to the unknowing pilots and leapt out of the window.  
"Alexis and Heero have been in there a while.." Trowa commented, washing his hands before lunch. Quatre nodded, "I'll go check on them.. let them know lunch has been served." Trowa nodded and Wufei rolled his eyes before looking at Duo. "Well if we hear Quatre scream, we know what those two love sick weaklings are doing." Duo laughed but was cut off as Quatre came rushing back into the room. "Quatre I think it's time we had 'the talk'." Duo laughed, Wufei even  
joining in. "They've dissappeared. Alexis and Heero are both gone. The cups of coffee were never touched. Something's going on. Something huge." Trowa turned from the table and picked up the keys to the truck. "We have to look for them. Who knows what may happen to them." Wufei and Duo looked at Quatre and then Trowa. They weren't joking this time. Duo nodded and grabbed his black hat from the rack while Wufei took his white overcoat. "Let's go. It's been hours we'll need all the time we can get to catch up with them." As Trowa started the truck, Quatre and Duo climbed into the back. "Hey Quatre, you think they left together? I mean, maybe Heero left off and Alexis followed." Quatre shook his head. "I don't know Duo. Heero said it would be dangerous for Alexis to leave on her own. She may have left and Heero followed, or the two may have left together.. I don't know. I really don't." Trowa began driving down the dirt road, heading towards the clearing that was behind the cabin. Not a trace of either of them. Quatre banged against the glass to Trowa  
and Wufei inside the truck. "Trowa, try the city. Maybe Alexis went towards her apartment." Trowa nodded, pressing the gas harder to make up for lost time. "For once, I hope Heero's wrong.. I hope Alexis is safe out there." Quatre murmured. 


End file.
